


失恋三十三天

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: 沙雕小甜饼严重ooc预警！





	失恋三十三天

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕小甜饼
> 
> 严重ooc预警！

**——你们这是借着分手的名义撒着思念的娇啊。**

——正文——

*第一天

昨天我们大吵了一架，分手了。  
马尔福那个混蛋，自私自利，傲慢无礼，分了最好！  
我，哈利波特，再看他一眼我是狗！

*第二天

赫敏和罗恩知道我们分手了。  
我见到他们第一句话就是“谁都别劝我！”  
我这次真的是下定决心的！

*第三天

颓废在家。

*第四天

赫敏拉我出门逛街，说是要散散心。  
梅林啊，我又不是小姑娘，大老爷们儿的，谁还没失过几次恋啊。

*第五天

昨天是赫敏，今天罗恩来了，约我去打魁地奇。  
活动内容至少比昨天好点儿。  
飞行使我扔掉脑子里所有乱七八糟的东西，  
不过中途出了点意外，游走球被我一棍子打到树林那边的居民区，砸碎了五个麻瓜住宅的窗子。  
罗恩咂舌。  
我没告诉他，我挥棒的一瞬间，游走球长得很像马尔福那个抹满发胶的金色脑袋。

*第六天

罗恩和赫敏终于走了。  
住所又恢复了寂静。  
我一个人窝着，审查了一天求职奥罗的资料。  
这年头，想当奥罗的真是什么人都有。  
金发蓝眼的果断排除，一看就不靠谱啊。

*第七天

分手一周纪念日。  
一周。  
一周了。  
都一周了！  
那个混蛋是死了吗？

*第八天

好无聊啊。

*第九天

下午完成一个抓捕任务后，我陪一个中了黑魔法的队员去圣芒戈。  
“队长……我只是被刀砍咒擦伤了肩膀而已……”他这样说。  
谁让我是个认真负责的好队长呢，谁知道刀砍咒里有没有裹着剧毒魔药。  
那个小队员也不知道脑子抽了什么风，用一种“我懂”的眼神看着我，然后居然指名马尔福来为他治疗。  
我计划好遇到马尔福的时候看也不看他一眼。  
结果我们就真的目不斜视地擦肩而过了。  
呵，男人。

*第十天

今天，金妮请我吃饭，我应邀了。  
她还是喜欢我，但我早就告诉她我们不可能。  
我一直把她当做妹妹看待。

*第十一天

你大爷的预言家日报，把我和金妮吃饭谈笑风生的照片登出来也就算了，还加了个什么“震惊！救世主结束五年的恋情后不过十天居然……”的标题。  
再一看下文……我都不知道我和金妮马尔福有这样一段曲折复杂的三角恋。  
哦，对了，十天前的预言家日报头条是“不出所料！救世主和马尔福傲慢少爷终于结束了多年的相爱（？相杀）”

*第十二天

操你的！马尔福！  
——“究竟是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧？救世主和马尔福傲慢少爷先后另找新欢？”  
我直接把那破日报给撕了。  
阿斯托利亚？一起吃冰淇淋？  
操你的。

*第十三天

赫敏看到日报又来拜访了。（我说那鬼日报早就可以倒闭了）  
我很明确地跟她解释我和金妮的消息绝对是假的。  
不过，马尔福和格林格拉斯？非常符合那混蛋水性杨花的臭德行。  
赫敏说他一定是吃了金妮的醋才故意让自己和格林格拉斯被拍到的。  
呵呵，我看他早就想奔向那个金发女人的温柔乡了吧。

*第十四天

金妮在我隔壁住下了，早晚找我一起吃她做的饭。  
罗恩说她攻克之心非常坚决，劝都劝不住。  
我也没法做得太绝，毕竟是关系不错的女孩，而且还是好友的妹妹。  
但我仿佛已经看到丽塔的羽毛笔在纸上飞快游走了。

*第十五天

舞会？  
行啊，马尔福。  
搂腰搂得挺开心啊。  
操你的。

*第十六天

为了躲开金妮，我几乎每天晚上都住在奥罗办公室。  
晚上那里就我一个人，还挺吓人的。

*第十七天

接了个好几个任务，我努力让自己忙碌起来。

*第十八天

预言家日报平静了下来。  
哈哈哈，和格林格拉斯黄了吧？  
我就知道那目空一切的混蛋不是谁都能忍受的。

*第十九天

红烧牛肉，老坛酸菜，香菇炖鸡……  
好吧，住在金妮旁边还是有点好处的，现在我的办公室里满是泡面味。  
那混蛋也就做饭好吃一个优点了。  
对了，泡咖啡也还算能喝。  
长得也还算养眼。

*第二十天

这几天连续做任务，快累疯了。  
幸好我带着眼镜，可以挡挡黑眼圈。

*第二十一天

————

*第二十二天

————

*第二十三天

别问我前两天去哪里了。  
我追捕歹徒的时候出了一个小小小小的小差错。  
真的是一个意外！我真的是一个经验丰富的奥罗！  
结果我被送到了唯一的巫师医院圣芒戈，昏睡了两天。  
一醒来，赫敏，罗恩还有一堆朋友都围着我。  
不过没有他。

*第二十四天

赫敏说是他忙活了一天一夜把我从生死线上拽回来的，前两天一直守着我。  
那，现在他人呢？

*第二十五天

我依然躺在病床上，他依然没有出现。

*第二十六天

看望的人走一波来一波，金妮早中晚不间断地给我送饭。  
实习的治疗师时不时来查看我的情况。  
他呢？

*第二十七天

今天我出院了。  
终于在医院门口堵截到了他。  
他一脸诧异地看着我，我憋红了脸硬是半天没说出一个字。  
尴尬在我们中间的空气中蔓延。  
然后他挑了挑眉——这个嘲讽的模样讨厌至极。  
“怎么，波特，要给我送面锦旗？”  
“想都别想！”我下意识地就堵了回去。  
“……你这两天去哪里了？”  
“救世主难道需要他前男友的问候关心吗？是女朋友送的饭不好吃吗？”  
妈的，简直没法沟通！  
“没你做的好吃。”我听到自己神使鬼差的声音。  
妈的，我想揍自己一拳。  
他惊讶地看着我，空气又陷入了沉默。  
然后？  
然后我转身走了。  
真的不是逃走！

*第二十八天

罗恩说德拉科治疗我的过程中消耗了大量精力和魔法，一直等到我完全脱离危险快醒了后才离开，回去修养补觉了两天。  
“我承认他还不错。”罗恩满脸不情愿地评价。  
……好吧，我也承认我有点心动。  
等会儿，救治病人不是治疗师的职责吗！我怎么就这么容易被感动了呢！

*第二十九天

在赫敏的一再鼓励，或者说怂恿下，我决定屈尊纡贵地在复查拿药的时候顺便和德拉科谈谈。  
“三天后才是复查期。”他看着我，玩昧地说。  
操。  
是可忍孰不可忍。  
我一拳揍上了那副贱死人不偿命的可恶嘴脸。  
那张他爱如生命每天保养的脸蛋满是惊恐，上面留下了鼻血的痕迹。  
真爽。我一个月前就想这样做了。

*第三十天

昨天我揍完人就潇洒地走了。  
我发誓绝对不会主动去找他了！  
昨天的我你爱理不理，今天的我你高攀不起。

*第三十一天

这几天我过得极其舒坦，一想到德拉科满脸鼻血的样子就想笑。  
某个新来的小奥罗说我满面红光。  
有吗？

*第三十二天

今天赫敏和罗恩又来看我了，他们惊讶于我突然很晴朗的心情。  
“你和马尔福和好了？”罗恩满脸复杂地看着我。  
“才没有呢。”  
我得意地把揍了德拉科的事情告诉了他俩。  
“你们这是借着分手的名义撒着思念的娇啊。”赫敏意味深长地总结道。  
撒娇？思念？  
不存在的好吗！  
我哈利波特发誓不会再看他一眼就是不会在看他一眼！  
我哼着小曲没有应答。

******************************

“叩叩——”

“进来。”

德拉科抬起眼，只见哈利推开门，面无表情地走了进来。

他心里笑了笑，但脸上很冷漠地示意哈利坐下。

中规中矩地拿起魔杖，默念一串繁复的咒语，白光从杖尖涌出，环绕过哈利的身体。

魔力的流通很健康很正常。

德拉科皱起了眉，迟疑地说：“你——”

哈利认真了起来，正襟危坐：“有什么问题吗？”

“有个很严重的问题。”德拉科严肃地说。

“我怎么了？”哈利的眼中划过一丝慌张无措。

“我检查出你——”德拉科顿了顿，才郑重地说，“你非常严重地爱着马尔福先生无法自拔。”

哈利先是愣了愣，反应过来后羞恼地站起身，又是一拳打上去。

不料，这次德拉科早有准备，轻松地握住哈利的拳头，反过来一拉，哈利脚下不稳就摔进了德拉科的怀抱里。

紧接着，双唇就被掠夺了。

熟悉的气息喷洒在哈利的脸颊上，两人的舌尖在交合处跳着激烈的桑巴舞。

哈利坚信自己一定是一下子迷糊了，精虫上脑才没有推开强吻他的混蛋。

过了不知道多久，两人才依依不舍地分开。

哈利睁开眼，那双灰蓝色的眼睛离得很近，仿佛一下子就跌进了黎明的天空。

“结婚吧，哈利。”低沉的声音卷入耳蜗，搅得哈利的思绪乱成一锅粥。

哈利低下头，发现自己的左手无名指上不知何时被套上一枚闪亮的男士钻戒，而德拉科修长的手指上带着配对的另一只。

精虫还没下脑，哈利听见自己的的声音。

“好。”

德拉科笑了，那笑意自唇边绽开，一点一点浸润了眼角，温湿了眉梢，仿若初春的桃花，乘着风漫天飘扬，轻鸿落影般翩跹，甚是好看。

哈利再也移不开眼了。

**********************************

*第三十三天

好吧，我是狗。

——END——


End file.
